EL PASADO DE NATSU
by 1397L
Summary: -CORRE, SIGUE ADELANTE Y NUNCA MIRES ASIA ATRAS- eran las ultimas palabras que natsu recordaba antes de ser encontrado por Ingle a sus 3 años ¿algunaves se han prguntado quienes eran los padres de natsu? ¿de donde viene? ¿como lo encontro Ingle? pues todod esto tiene que ver con las hadas, y el amor incondicional de una madre. denle una oportunidad es la primeraves que publico
1. TRABAJO

Este es mi primer fanatic espero que les agrade

NOTA: FAIRY TAIL ES PROPIEDAD DE HIRO-SENSEI

**SU TRABAJO**

_-CORRE, SIGUE ADELANTE Y NUNCA MIRES ASIA ATRÁS-_

**POV NATSU**

Ese sueño… esas palabras no las recordaba desde que era un niño, desde que Ingle me encontró, porque las abre recordado justo en este momento, no sé porque pero al ver aquel pueblo frente a mí me dan unas grandes ganas de voltearme y salir corriendo ¿por qué será?  
><strong>FIN POV NATSU<strong>

Es te es el pequeño poblado de Guirnalda, un hermoso pueblo donde se puede notar felicidad y tranquilidad, aunque no siempre fue así…  
>Los habitantes comenzaban a adornar y sacar puestos para lo que se veía era un festival<br>A lo lejos se pude distinguir como a este pequeño poblado lleno de paz y tranquilidad llegan ya los nombrados y desastrosos magos de fairy tail

-mo Natsu por tu culpa nos perdimos y estamos yendo tarde para el trabajo- decía una Lucy con un puchero

-¿que?!...eso no fe mi culpa, fue culpa del idiota de Gray por no saber leer el mapa-replegaba Natsu

-Aye-contesta Happy volando alrededor de Gray

-ya dejen de pelear- amenaza Ersa con una mirada fulminante

-por cierto a todo esto ¿qué clase de misión es esta?- pregunta Gray

-la verdad no sé pero Mira-san dijo-

**FLASHBAK**

En el gremio de Fairy Tail****

**- ¡**e! ¿Una misión?-

-hi Lucy…es algo lejos pero con una buena paga-

-¡enserio!-pero pronto la rubia se deprimo al recordar "seguramente Natsu y los demás terminaran por destrozar todo"-pensándolo bien Mira-san mejor no…-suspiro-seguro con el equipo que tengo terminaran por destrozar todo-hablo esta desanimada recargando e en la barra

-esa es la mejor parte Lucy- hablo la albina dejando a la rubia con un signo de interrogación sobre su cabeza

-como no entiendo Mira-san-

-aja el trabajo es simple, a alcalde les pagara por destruir un viejo edificio- habla la oji azul con una sonrrisa

**FIN DEL FLASHBAK**

-o así que de eso se trata será muy fácil- habla Natsu

-hi por eso acepte- suspira la rubia-pero no pensé que estuviera tan lejos-

-tienes razón …pero jamás escuche de un pueblo llamado Guirnalda en el reino de Fiore- comento Erza  
><strong><br>**de pronto escuchan una vos **-**tienes razón señorita- rápidamente todos voltean a sus espaldas, se encontraba un hombreviejo de sonrisa amable con una marca en forma de luna creciente roja en su cachete en forma de media luna roja , usando pantalones cafeses, con camisa y un chaleco-nuestro pequeño pueblo se anexo apenas ase 1 año al reino de Fiore-

los magos se le quedan observando por un rato hasta que gray decide hablar-oiga osan ¿sabe dónde podemos encontrar al alcalde es que estamos algo perdidos?-el viejo se les queda mirando por un rato, mientras natsu y happy observan todo a su alrededor-o ustedes son los magos que contrato el alcalde ¿verdad?-

-claro, mucho gusto mi nombre e Erza Scarlet, y estos son mis compañeros, Natsu, Lucy, Gray y Happy. Le aseguro que somos los mejores para destruir cosas- levanta el pecho la peli roja, mientras a Lucy le sale una gotita en su cabeza

-jajaja ustedes muchachos son graciosos , vengan con migo yo los guiare con el alcalde-decía el viejo mientras se dirigían a su destino, mientras caminaban Erza noto que muchas de las personas del lugar llevaban la mis marca que el viejo, en diferentes partes de su cuerpo

-¿oiga osan y para qué son tantas luces y puestos?- pregunta Natsu entusiasmado

-o eso es solo un festival que se dará por conmemoración a que destruyan ese viejo edificio

-¿no cree que es un alboroto solo por derrumbar un edificio?- pregunta Lucy con una gota en su cabeza

-no la verdad no….es bueno deshacerse de esa cosa vieja y fastidiosas jajaja- de pronto los magos miran asombrados a la enorme estructura que comienza a presentarse ante ellos mientras siguen avanzando -o ahí miren eso es lo que queremos que destruyan- señalo el viejo a aquel majestuoso, y algo tenebroso castillo de grandes torres que se alzaba en medio del pueblo

-osan de verdad quieren que destruyamos eso- pregunto un poco histérico el alquimista de hielo

-si por que no- decía el viejo llegando al pie del castillo

-¿enserio no le importa?-pregunto Happy

el viejo se quedó frente al castillo por un momento con aura oscura, mientras los magos le observaban fijamente, cuando este volteo con una sonrrisa y mostrando su mano derecha con el símbolo de amor y paz –no para nada-

-eeeeeeeeeeeeehhhhhhhhhhhh!- corearon los magos

-jajaja- se le salían las lágrimas de risa al anciano-no se preocupen, mejor dejare que el alcalde se los explique…o ahí viene- los magos voltearon, viendo como un hombre de mediana edad, guapo alto, de cabello rubio largo y ojos verdes se aproximaba asía ellos

-o Oscar-sama estos son los magos que contrato-el hombre se acercó con una sonrrisa asía ellos

–mucho gusto, es un placer tenerlos aquí- aquel hombre reverencio ante ellos y dedico una sonrisa amable,-ustedes deben de ser de Fairy tail-

-hi mi nombre es Lucy y estos son mis compañeros-

-mi nombre es Erza es un gusto conocerlo-

-Gray es un gusto-

-yo soy Natsu y este de aquí es Happy-

-Aye sir-

-es un gusto mi nombre es Oscar y soy el alcalde-

-bueno veo que están en muy buenas manos, entonces me paso a retirar-

-hi arigato osan- hablo Natsu, mientras el anciano se retiraba

-bueno entiendo que nos llamó aquí para derribar un edificio- hablo Erza

-hi, de seguro el abuelo ya les ha contado que queremos derribar este castillo, por favor síganme-

Los magos siguieron al alcalde hasta la entrada del castillo, donde pudieron observar cómo se sacaban todos los muebles, pinturas, y más del interior de este, asía enfrente donde se encontraba un escenario con muchas sillas de frente asía él.

-alcalde ¿para qué es todo esto?- cuestiona la maga de requipamiento

-o eso…. ¡ha es cierto! a un no les he contado como es que llevaran a cabo su trabajo-los miro con entusiasmo – bueno en si es algo muy simple que tiene que hacer que es destruir el castillo-

-eso ya lo sabemos-hablo la rubia-pero….-

-¿nani?-

-es que señor no se le hace un desperdicio destruir este hermoso castillo-hablo Scarlet

-cierto señor no lo cree, aunque me gustaría destruirlo- tomo la palabra el dragón seleya

-lo sé la verdad para muchos sería una pena que se tirara tan majestuosa obra, pero para el pueblo no-dijo con cara seria, para después embozar una sonrrisa- pero todo el pueblo decidió deshacerse de, el así que yo no tengo objeción-

-¿enserio todo el pueblo?-pregunto el gato azul

-hi-hizo una pausa-bueno no todos-

-¿he?-expresaron los magos

suspiro-bueno en sí, fue una votación, este castillo representa una parte….- se le vio una cara sombría para luego sonreí-bueno eso no importa, en si se hiso una votación en a que se desidia si destruir el castillo, o ponerlo como museo, al final casi todos votaron por destruirlo a especien de uno botos que se ponían en contra- bueno en si fue por ellos que tuvimos que hacer la votación-suspiro-bueno ¿en que nos aviamos quedado?...a si en el itinerario:

_1.-LA INAUGURACIÓN_

aquí simplemente se dará un pequeño discurso de bienvenida a nuestros invitados

_2.-LA SUBASTA_

se hará una subasta con todos los objetos que hay en el palacio, para ello hemos invitado a distintos mandatarios, duques, condes, entre otras gentes de la alta burguesía-

-¡gua una subasta! ¿Darán pascado?-

-como crees Happy seguro serán esculturas de hielo-

-serán es obvio que subastaran pasteles-

-jajaja como creen de seguro darán la oportunidad de pelear con el más fuerte de este lugar-

-Natsu eso es una babosada, quien sería tan estúpido como para pagar por una pelea-

-que dijiste hielito-

-lo que oíste humitos-

-ya verás stripper, ALIENTO DE….-

-ni sueñes flamitas CREACIÓN DE….-  
>ninguno pudo acabar porque Erza golpeo a ambos-a ver si deja su tonterías de una vez- les gritaba con una mirada fulminante, mientras el alcalde miraba la escena con una gota en la cabeza algo anonadado<p>

-Aye-respondieron ambos chicos

la maga se volteaba para ver al alcalde como si nada-y bien entonces que planean subastar-

-e….-el alcalde saliendo de su trance-o si eso, a bueno si quieren pueden ir a ver-

-en serio gracias, vamos Happy- hablaba una emocionada maga estelar

-Ay sir-  
><span>_<span>

ya en el lugar donde se coló cavan todos los objetos (detrás del escenario)

-guau tantas cosas hay aquí, libros, pinturas-

-nada que comer-

-cállate Natsu- hablo la maga celestial que estaba cogiendo uno de los libros que se encontraban apilados

-señorita puedo ver que usted tiene buen gusto-hablo sonriéndole el alcalde

-a… Arigato-

-si gusta puede llevarse alguno de estos libros-

-en serio gracias, ¿de verdad no importa?-

-claro que no tómalo como parte de tu recompensa por el trabajo-

-o es cierto ¿alcalde cuánto nos pagaran por el trabajo no venía especificado en la recompensa-hablo el Fullneberts

-o e cierto de eso quería hablarles, ven todo lo que está aquí- hizo una pausa-estos objetos están valorados cada uno en más de 100 millones de joyas-

-¡¿queeeeeeeee?!, entonces no puedo aceptar este libro señor-

-no te preocupes, de todo lo que saquemos hoy en la subasta se hará una repartición, y ya se ha acordado de ante mano que se les daría a ustedes un 10% de lo que se saque-embozo una sonrrisa dejando a los magos algo asombrados- a si a un no le s e terminada de dar el itinerario muy bien sigamos- los magos solo asintieron-muy bien

_3.- LA DESTRUCCIÓN DE PALACIO_

Bueno aquí empieza su trabajo, después de que termine la subasta se dará un pequeño discurso en donde al finalizar lanzare una bengala roja esa será la señal para que comiencen a destruir el castillo, lo cual si no es mucha molestia me gustaría que fuera demolido en menos de 2 horas-

al decir estos los magos se echaron a reír, lo que dejo al alcalde fuera del lugar

-jajajajajajaja-

-perdón pero no entiendo ¿de qué se ríen?-

-es –que-jajajaj-el-jaja-tie-em-po-reia Natsu

-o perdón es muy poco- a decir esto las risas aumentaron

a lo que Lucy responde dejando la risa de un lado al ver al pobre alcalde desconcertado por la risa de sus demás compañeros-perdone señor no, no es falta de tiempo-decía está limpiándose las lágrimas de risa-es que se nos hace mucho tiempo-

-¿he?-

Gray parando de reír- déjenos esto a nosotros acabaremos el trabajo en 10 minutos- a decir esto los otros magos dejan de reír mostrándole una cara segura al extrañado alcalde

-a… muy bien-hablo ya un poco calmado- entonces dejare todo en sus manos a si también me gustaría que nos acompañaran en el último evento-los magos se quedan extrañados-

_4.-EL INICIO DEL FESTIVAL_

para conmemorar la destrucción del castillo aremos un festival, en el que nos gustaría que nos acompañaran-son rio el alcalde- ¿bueno tienen alguna pregunta?

-mmm…..señor yo tengo una-el alcalde vio a Scarlet

-saben me siento un poco viejo al que me digan señor, es más ni siquiera estoy casado mejor díganme alcalde o Oscar-

-o ok…¿en esta ciudad hay un gremio?-

-no la verdad no, ¿Por qué la pregunta?-

-o lo siento disculpe es que, como vi a muchas personas con una marca igual pensé que cerca de aquí avía un gremio-

-a hora que lo pienso tienes razón-hablo el mago de hielo

-oiga alcalde de que es esa marca- pregunto Natsu asiendo que toda la atención se posara en el alcalde

-aaaa…..- el alcalde se veía pálido y asustado ante aquella pregunta, comenzó a sudar frio –esa..esa..marca-trago duro es de…-

-una maldición- hablo una mujer de tras de ellos

CONTINUARA...

.

.

**ES MI PRIMER FANATIC A SI QUE SEAN PIADOSOS CON MIGO**


	2. MI NOMBRE ES SORA Y ESTA ES NUESTRA MALD

**MI NOMBRE ES SORA Y ESTA ES NUESTRA MALDICIÓN**

****-una maldición- hablo una mujer de tras de ellos

al oírla todos voltearan, allí avía una mujer de mediana edad de largo cabello chocolate y ojos grises…sentada en una silla de ruedas con un hermoso vestido.

-¿que haces aquí? Se supone que deberías estar en tu casa descansando-

-que odioso eres Oscar-san, estaba aburrida y decidí venir a ayudar en algo-hablo con un tono molesto y al mismo tiempo algo burlón

-hay que vamos a hacer contigo- decía el alcalde moviendo en forma negativa la cabeza

los magos veían la escena desconcertados por lo que dijo la mujer al igual que un poco divertidos por la pelea

la mujer los volteo a ver a los magos y se dirigió asía ellos-o cierto no me e presentado mi nombre es Sora un gusto- hablo divertida mostrándoles un signo de amor y paz

reaccionando a esto –un gusto mi nombr….

-es Gray Fullbuster, mago alquimista de hielo del gremio Fairy Tail ¿me equivoco?- el mago la miro extrañado, mientras esta volteaba a sus demás compañeros señalándolos uno por uno, comenzando por la rubia-tu eres Lucy Heartfilia, igualmente maga de Fairy Tail, capacitada para usar espíritus, invocándolos con llaves, un gusto-la rubia se quedó con un signo de interrogación en su cabeza, mientras Sora señalaba a la pelirroja-nombre Erza Scarlet, también llamada Titania- serró los ojos por un momento-¿sabes te parece mucho a la verdadera?-son rio ante la extrañada la maga-magia de requipamiento, maga de Fairy Tail-

Erza simplemente le son rio y hablo -tu eres una…-

-maga, si , perdón la magia que poseo es muy fuerte tanto que no me permite desactivarla a si que esta todo tiempo en funcionamiento-

-¿o entonces puedes usar magia para leer mentes?- pregunta Gray

-hi, pero no solo eso, tengo el poder para crear todo lo que recuerdo, memorizar todo, al igual que robar los recuerdos de la gente-ante la aclaración de la maga Gray se quedó estático-no me compares con el mago con el que te enfrentaste en los juegos mágicos yo no soy a si –son rio esta

-hoye Sora entonces ¿puedes decirme quien soy yo?-

-hi tu eres Happy, un exde, venido de Edolas-

-te falto desir que soy un gato y que soy azul-

-cierto gomen, gomen-

-ahora yo-

-tu eres…-hubo una pausa y se ensombreció la mirada de la castaña-Ne…-reaccionando-Natsu Dragneel, un dragón slayer del gremio Fairy Tail-

Natsu son rio y sora le devolvió la sonrrisa

-hoye Sora-san ¿a qué te referías cuando decías que la marca que lleva la gente es una maldición?-

-Lucy tiene razón ¿Qué es eso de una maldición?-pregunto la Scarlet

-¿a solo eso?- se agarró la barbilla- por mí no hay problema en decirles pero necesito el permiso del alcalde-son rio y todos voltearon a ver al alcalde

-a hi creo que no hay problema con que les digas- de pronto un hombre se acerca corriendo asía el alcalde

-Oscar-san necesitamos que nos ayude con unas cosas en la subasta a y los invitados van llegando-

-o claro no pensé que llegaran tan pronto, ok Sora los dejo a tu cuidado-

-ok-sora levanta la mano despidiéndose mientras los magos asían lo mismo , ella se volta a verlos -¿y bien quieren saber?-todos mueven su cabeza en señal de afirmación-muy bien, esta marca es una maldición porque siempre nos recordara lo que fuimos, mientras una herida sana o uno se olvida, esta marca siempre nos recordara lo que fuimos y todas las desgracias que tuvimos que vivir se nos recuerda, esa es la maldición de esa marca-

-¿así que no es una maldición real?- habla el dragón slayer con desinterés

-que insensible Natsu- al desir esto Lucy golpea al mago de fuego

-no él tiene razón esto solo es un recordatorio, de desgracia, pero también es un recordatorio de fuerza y esperanza , fuerza de saber que vivimos lo peor, lo superamos y, hoy estamos aquí con vida y esperanza la esperanza de que no importa lo mal que estén las cosa debemos seguir adelante sin importar que- los magos ven con una sonrrisa a Sora

_CONTINUARA…._

___

**SE QUE ESTA CORTO PERO PIENSO QUE ESTUVO BIEN CORTARLO AHÍ  
>EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO: <strong>_**CUNA DE ORO  
><strong>_**EN ESTE CAPITULO SE COMENZARA A CONTAR LA HISTORIA DE NATSU DESDE SU NACIMIENTO CON NARRACIÓN EN POV. DE SORA**


	3. CUNA DE ORO

**CUNA DE ORO**

-bueno ya no hablemos de eso quieren conocer el pueblo-

-hi tengo hambre, Sora hay pescado-habla el exde desplegando sus halas

-mmmm... Creo que hay un puesto por acá, vengan vamos-al decir esto los magos la siguen gustosos

_"lo que dijo Sora tiene sentido, pero ¿en donde he visto ese marca antes?"_ se cuestionaba Scarlet mientras caminaba, junto a los demás entre los puestos del festival

**POV SORA**

Él está aquí a mi lado no, no lo puedo creer después de tanto tiempo, por fin te vuelvo a ver Natsu Dragnel, ese es el nombre que llevas ahora, al parecer, te veo a mi lado caminan do tan sonriente junto a mí, te has vuelto un hombre, me alegro tengo tantas ganas de llorar pero no lo hare debo ser fuerte, tanto por ti como por mí, al parecer por lo que e podido ver en mis memorias te has tenido una vida feliz, desde aquel día…si aquel día el día en que te abandone….tu solo a tu suerte…¿Cómo pude hacer algo tan despreciable como eso? Y a una si hoy tu ahí sonriendo, al igual que yo como una hipócrita, por mi culpa sufriste y pasaste por el infierno, mismo, tu vida jamás debí de ser así, como es gracioso el destino…Todavía las tengo aquí guardadas todas tus memorias desde el día en que naciste…no mucho antes.

**Flashbak**

Todo lo que se escuchaban eran sonidos, voces, fueron las primeras memorias que tenías, avía una vos en especial que te fascinaba, al oírla cantar, y escuchar sus historias, una vos femenina suave y delicada, al parecer era tu madre

-A DORMIR A DORMIR ANGELITO DURMIENTE…-

siendo honesta era hermoso, otra de las cuales voces que te gustaba que te hablara, era la de un hombre se escuchaba ronca y poderosa pero siempre, te hablaba de una manera divertida

-VAMOS BEBE YA NACE, PARA QUE JUEGUES CON MIGO, TE VOY A ENSEÑAR UN BUEN DE COSAS…-

Al parecer era tu padre, una de a las que más le prestabas atención y te sentías cómodo y tranquilo con ella era la de un niño

-¿Y YO LO VOY A CUIDAR MAMI?, ¿VA A JUGAR CON MIGO?...-

asía muchas preguntas ese niño, al parecer tenías un hermano mayor, se escuchaba que tu familia te quería y esperaba con gran ansiedad.

**Fin Del Flashbak**  
>-oi Sora, ven aquí mira esto-tuve que salir de mis pensamientos porque Happy me llamaban<p>

-hi nani, nani-

-¿que son estos Sora-san?-Gray señalaba una britana con dulces, la cual todos miraban, con antojo

-o son golosinas, les gustaría probar algunos-

-hiiiiiiiiiiii- respondieron todos en grupo

después de comprarlos nos sentamos un momento a comer los y dulces y al verte a ti tan feliz con tus amigos como si fueran una familia, recordé el día en que llegaste al mundo

**Flashbak**

En el momento que saliste del _vientre_ de tu madre comenzaste a llorar, escuchaste varias voces, aun no podías abrirlos ojos

-DEN MELO DEJEN QUE LO CARGUE-fue la vos de tu madre la que resalto entre todas las demás

al parecer le hicieron caso por que pronto te sentiste relajado y cálido, te pusieron a su lado

**o_o**

Pasaron los días y abriste tus ojos al parecer no avías nacido en cualquier lugar ni en cualquier familia, lo poco que pude entender de tus recuerdos, fue que tu familia se colocaba en una de las más altas clases privilegiadas del reino, al parecer tu padre pertenecía a un largo linaje de caballeros que servían personal y únicamente a la familia real del país ARIAN (ubicado al norte de Fiore), LOS CABALLEROS DEL LA ESTRELLA VERDE, y tu madre, era una fina dama, hija de uno de los hombres más ricos del mundo, EL CONDE DE OBCIDIANA, al parecer tu avías nacido en cuna de oro. 

**o_o**

Tu nombre el nombre que se tedio todavía, lo recuerdas, es uno de los más hermosos y atesorados recuerdos que tienes…

ahí estabas tú aun un recién nacido en los brazos de tu madre ella era hermosas sin lugar a duda una mujer alta de piel blanca como la superficie de una perla ojos azules, y una extensa cabellara como la noche en forma de caireles que caían sobre su vestido azul rey, de pronto es cuchas como la puerta se abre…

-mama, mama- un niño de cabellera rosa al igual que la tuya, con una gran sonrisa, de ojos grises se acercarse corriendo, detrás de, el un hombre de mediana edad alto musculoso de un cabello chocolate con leche, con una coleta, de ojos jade y alegre se acerca

-no corras Cristian- fue lo que le dijo aun así el niño corrió hasta las faldas de su madre

-jajaja, hay que niño, que bien finalmente tengo aquí a mis tres hombres- rio la mujer- ¿y díganme a que han venido, tan de prisa?-

El niño son rio y se puso en posición de soldado, saludando como tal, el hombre simplemente se acercó y se puso al lado de su esposa

-hace 6 meses, con 12 días se me informo que tendría un hermanito-el niño paro para ver son reír a sus padres- y se me confió la ardua tarea de designarle un nombre, hoy he venido a cumplir esta misión-

la mujer son rio –y bien ni-chan ¿Cuál es el nombre que as elegido?-

el niño son rio de oreja a oreja-se ya mara Neithan-

-o Neithan, me gusta, si, si me gusta-decía el hombre cruzado de brazos, moviendo de manera afirmativa la cabeza, lo que ocasiono que el niño sonriera- no te parece un nombre perfecto Ema-

-hi tienes razón querido, fue una gran lección Cristian- son rio la mujer a su hijo que la miraba con felicidad

tu padre te levanto en brazos te vio de manera orgullosa-de hoy en adelante hijo mío tu nombre será NEITHAN CONDE CABALLERO DE LA ESTRELLA DE OBSIDIANA…..ok es algo largo-se le escurrió una gotita en la cien-para abreviar tan solo Nat-

todos rieron en ese momento, parecía un perfecto cuadro familiar, nada los prepararía para los acontecimientos que sucederían después…

tu padre tuvo que partir a la capital del país, junto con tu hermano aunque solo era un niño pequeño, al parecer, el rey convoco a una reunión de sus caballeros, a la semana de su partida tu madre Ema enfermo de gravedad, al parecer el virus que tenía en su cuerpo era muy contagioso, por lo que tuvo que contratar a una nodriza, Miran ella te alimentaria durante el tiempo que tu madre estuviera enferma, al enterarse de esto tus abuelos por parte de tu madre les hicieron una visita que cambiaría tu vida para siempre…

EN LA ESTANCIA

-Ema hemos venido porque estábamos preocupados por la salud del niño- hablo un hombre algo viejo con unas pocas canas en su cabello rosado

-no fue necesario que vinieran, como pueden ver Neithan está muy bien- hablo un poco molesta la morena

-hija sé que estas un molesta por nuestro comentario, pero debes entender que tu padre y yo estamos muy preocupados por nuestro, nieto- hablo una mujer también algo vieja de cabellos rubios y ojos miel

-cómo no voy a estar molesta, mamá, cuando se quieren llevar a mi hijo de mi lado a tan solo 1 mes de nacido- grito Ema

-pero hija debes entender es por el bien del niño, tu enfermedad es muy contagiosa, y si le da un niño tan pequeño como Neithan podría morir- hablo la abuela

-aun así no estoy de acuerdo que se lo lleven tan lejos, de mi lado-

-hija estoy consciente de que desprenderte del niño a tan poco tiempo de nacido es un gran dolor, pero es por su bien-Ema solo callo y observo a su padre-te propongo un trato. Un intercambio, te daré el tesoro más grande como garantía de que el niño este bien-el hombre, sado de su bolsillo una caja, donde al abrirla se encontraba una perla negra, que se suponía contenía el universo entero dentro de ella, ese era uno de los tesoros más grandes del mundo

la mujer ante tal acto se puso a reí para luego ponerse seria-en serio crees que el universo vale lo mismo que mi hijo-

- sé que no lo vale ni una millonésima parte de la vida de ese niño-hizo una pausa-pero es lo más valioso que tengo, por favor, hija entrégame al niño, prometo regresarlo tan pronto como estés curada, sano y salvo si no lo juro con mi vida- ante esto el hombre se puso de rodillas ante su hija

-papa-la oji azul dio un gran y largo suspiro-de acuerdo-

-gracias, prometemos traerlo tan pronto como sea posible-hablo la rubia

**o_o**

Así fue como inicio tu viaje, junto a tus abuelos, ya que el viaje era largo del este hasta el suroeste del país, decidieron cortar camino por el norte de Fiore, esa fue la primera mala decisión que decidiría todo tu futuro.  
>Ibas junto, tus abuelo en una carreta, acompañado de tu nodriza y una cobija color crema con bordados a mano de color verde donde estaba bordado tu nombre, fue ahí cuando todo empezó, por el camino que iban, los ataco, un gremio oscuro en busca de la perla que contenía el universo, los atacaron rápidamente, y saquearon todo, lo que llevaban<p>

-rápido busquen por lo que vinimos- hablo un hombre desde afuera de la carreta

-Mirian-hablo el conde-escúchame bien, en cuanto abran la carreta, sal por la otra puerta, con el niño-

fue lo último que dijo tu abuelo, ya que en ese momento los asaltantes abrieron la carreta, Miriam te tomo en brazos, y salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo con tigo en brazos, tu solo podías llorar eras tan solo un bebe, al salir corriendo, les dispararon, lo bueno es que ninguna bala te logro tocar.

Mirian corrió lo más rápido que pudo, incluso después de que los dejaron de perseguir, ella tenía miedo, y su cuerpo estaba todo tenso, corrió hasta que no pudo más, y se dejó caer en el suelo, al observarlo bien estaban dentro de un bosque, no se veía un , camino, o alguien que los pudiera ayudar. Ella te vi como si agradeciera que estuvieras vivo, de repente se estremeció, y te dejo a un lado, se observó bien y se dio cuenta, una bala le avía logrado perforar un costado del torso, aparecer, se avía desangrado demasiado tiempo, seguro no lo avía notado, seguramente, por el miedo y la adrenalina del momento, se recostó a tu lado, y te que do observando-

-lo lamento, perdóneme-comenzó a llorar-no sirvo de nada, perdón, lo siento, lo siento, no poder llevarte a tu casa, lo siento, de verdad lo siento, al parecer, te voy a dejar solo, en este lugar, perdón perdón-se sorbió la nariz- seguramente moriré por desangrado, pero rezo, rezo porque alguien te encuentre y no tengas que morir solo en este lugar, eres, tan solo un bebe no podrías sobrevivir-hizo una pausa y jadeante reunió todas sus fuerza para gritar-¡PORFABOR ALGUIEN AYUDENME!- después de ello serró simplemente sus ojos para sumirse en un sueño eterno.

Tú comenzaste a llorar, pero al parecer alguien escucho la petición de tu cuidadora por que una persona apareció ante ti tomándote en brazos.

**Fin Del Flashbak**

**-**oi Sora vamos ir a ver la subasta ¿no vienes?-pregunta un peli rosado

-o hi arigato Natsu-san los veré allá-te vas de mi lado una vez más Natsu, caminas a lado de tus compañeros como iguales, de cierta manera los envidio porque ellos te tienen a su lado y yo no, así que todo lo que puedo es sonreír

_CONTINUARA…_

**OK LISTO INTENTARE ACTUALISAR 2 VESES POR SEMANA**  
><strong>E DESIDI QUE SERAN 10 CAPITULOS CONTANDO LOS QUE YA ESTAN PUBLICADOS<strong>  
><strong>PROXIMIO CAPITULO: <strong>_**ESCLAVOS**_  
><strong>ESTE CAPITULO NO TIENE NADA DEL PASADO DE NATSU PERO VA IR ENTRELASADON CON EL MISMO<strong>


	4. ESCLAVOS

**ESCLAVOS**

_EN LA SUBASTA_

Lucy, Gray, Happy y Natsu, decidieron ir a observar más de cerca lo que sucedía, mientras Erza y Sora se quedaron a unos metros, ya que con la silla de ruedas no podíamos pasar entre la gente.

**POV ERZA**

sé lo que dijo Sora sobre la marca, pero siento que la he visto en otra parte…mmm… ya se

**FLASHBAK**

en la torre del cielo, aquel día, avían traído nuevos esclavos, todos con la marca de una luna creciente roja, en ese entonces metieron a uno de ellos a la celda en la que me encontraba con los demás, Jellal se acercó asía el

-hola-el hombre solo se limitó a sonreírle-soy Jellal estos son mis compañeros- el hombre nos observó por un instante y luego, volvió a posar la vista en Jellal, este último le sonreía amigablemente-si tienes alguna pregunta no dudes en hacerla-

el hombre sonrió y asintió con la cabeza-muchas gracias, la verdad si tengo una-

-¿nani?-se acercó más a el Jellal

-¿Cuándo nos marcan?- hablo tímidamente el hombre

-¿ha?, ¿de qué habla?-pregunto el peli azul

-si hablo de la marca-hablo un poco sorprendido el hombre, al ver que no le entendíamos, nos señala la luna roja creciente en su tobillo izquierdo-la marca que demuestra que somos propiedad del amo-

me hacer que hacía el-aquí no nos pone eso-

-¿enserio?-suspiro-almenos ya no tendré otra-

-¿Qué significa esa marca? Pregunto Simón

-es la marca de un esclavo que dice que le perteneces a un determinado dueño, es una maldición…que te hace recordar quien eres, quien fuiste y lo que siempre serás, UN ESCLAVO-

**FIN DEL FLASHBAK**  
><strong>FIN POV ERZA<strong>

Erza miro con un poco de horror y al mismo tiempo lastima, a la gente del pueblo, para luego mirar a Sora

-Sora-trago duro la maga-esa marca que llevan, este lugar, ustedes son…esclavos-

Sora la miro tiernamente-así que lo recordaste-suspiro-no lo negare-se remango la manga del vestido, para mostrar en su antebrazo la marca de la luna roja

Erza miro aterrada a Sora y dijo-¿eso quiere decir que este es un pueblo de esclavos?

-en eso te equivocas…este si fue un pueblo de esclavos pero eso ya hace algunos años que cambio, si lo notas bien, todos los menores de 5 años no poseen la marca-

-ahora que lo mencionas, ningún niño pequeño posee esa marca-la peli roja observo a los niños jugar -¿Qué fue lo que paso aquí?-

Sora suspiro –hace 50 años un hombre con mucho dinero y poder, compro todas las etarias del bosque que está aquí, hasta las montañas, él tenía un sueño, formar un nuevo país, así que compro esclavos para formar su sueño, ellos fueron los que construyeron el castillo-

-ahora entiendo, ustedes se revelaron ante aquel hombre- dedujo Titania

-la verdad sí, pero no nos revelamos ante él, sino ante uno de sus hijos. Aquel hombre se avía casado con una hermosa mujer que pertenecía a la alta burguesía, con la cual tuvo 4 hijos entre ellos el monstros-

-¿un monstros?-pregunto Scarlet

-el hombre del que te hablo, era bueno y justo, él fue el que mando a construir todo el pueblo, fue un gran amo, pero…algo terrible paso su hijo mayor enfermo de gravedad y murió a tan solo los 4 meses de contraer la, su madre también fue contagiada y murió al año siguiente, el amo también enfermo después de aquello, pero su enfermedad no podía ser tratada por nadie, a menos que el mismo decidiera curar se nadie lo podría ayudar, el enfermo de tristeza, una gran y enorme depresión lleno su corazón al perder a su amada y a su primogénito, se encerró en sus aposentos y no salió de ahí a excepción de algunas veces cuando era necesario, pero aun así el velaba por sus sirvientes, así que le pidió a su segundo y tercer hijo que se encargaran de todo, pero el segundo se negó ante esto él pensaba que era más importante quedarse al lado de su padre y brindarle ánimos para su pronta recuperación, así que el tercero tomo todo el poder en sus manos, su nombre era Catastros, el monstro-la mirada de sora, se ensombreció al mencionar aquel nombre-él no nos veía como iguales, para el éramos solo basura, objetos con los que podía jugar fácilmente, éramos su diversión, nos maltrataba, torturaba, hasta nos marcó como si fuéramos ganado-

-¿no intentaron escapar?-

-no todos los que lo intentaban eran castigado - Sora señalo la marca-esto también es un círculo mágico, que esta enlazado con una lacrima, si intentábamos escapar o si quiera revelarnos, esto se accionaba provocándonos un gran dolor que nos asía retorcernos en el suelo, aparte de ser un localizador para encontrarnos más fácilmente-se aclaró la garganta-pero aun así avía una pequeña esperanza, gracias a uno de sus juegos, si lograbas reunir una determinada cantidad de puntos podrías salir de este lugar, aunque eso era casi imposible, ya que los puntos que ganabas eran como el dinero, te servían para comida, casa, entre otras cosas, aparte avía un impuesto para asegurar tu bienestar dentro del país-sonrió amargamente-aunque esa no fue idea de Catastros, sino de su hermano menor Sebastián, el al igual que Catastros se deleitaban con nuestro sufrimiento, y aun que el amo y el segundo hermano estaban al tanto de la situación no asían nada para contrarrestar el maltrato y el sufrimiento por el que pasamos-

-¿entonces, como hicieron para revelarse?-

-cuando el amo murió, el segundo hijo, decidió remediar todo, pero sus hermanos hicieron caso omiso a sus peticiones, ante esto el decidió hacer justicia, rompiendo la lacrima que nos controlaba, dándonos la oportunidad de luchar contra la injusticia, ante el revuelto, Catastros se suicidó, y Sebastián, huyo-suspiro-después de ello el hermano que quedaba nos dio la libertad completa, aunque no nos pudo quitar el sello ya que estaba hecho, de una aleación de metal y magia que fue quemado e incrustado en nuestra piel, aun así después de ello nadie se fue, al parecer a nadie le importaba seguir viviendo en este lugar, aparte que nadie tenía un lugar a donde ir, y algunos avían nacido allí, así que se podría decir que este lugar era un hogar para todos aun con todas las cosas que tuvimos que vivir y sufrir, le pedimos a aquel hombre que quedaba que fuera nuestro rey y empezar todo desde cero, pero este se negó, y al final decidimos anexarnos al reino de Fiore-

-entonces llevan 5 años ya de paz-expreso aliviada la maga de requipamiento

-la verdad son 8 años ya-son rio tiernamente Sora

-pero dijiste que los niños menores de 5 años no llevaban la marca-

-hi- lo que pasa es que, la marca se les pone a los niños de 3 años en adelante ya que puede ser algo toxica y los puede matar-

-ha hi, ¿y que paso con el segundo hermano?-

-o el, lo nombramos alcalde-

-eso quiere decir que…-

-hi, Oscar-san es el segundo hermano, el hombre que nos liberó-

-o ya veo, bueno almenos ahora ya puedo estar mas tranquila-

ambas se sonrieron

_CONTINUARA…_

**LISTO CALIXTO**  
><strong>PROXIMO CAPITULO: EL VITRAL DE TITANIA<strong>


	5. EL VITRAL DE TITANIA

**EL VITRAL DE TITANIA**

-muy bien el siguiente artículo en la subasta-Erza y Sora voltearon a ver al escenario-fue una de las joyas más preciadas, del antiguo dueño de este castillo-al decir esto una gran manta que estaba detrás de él se descubrió un hermoso vitral, ante esto los espectadores se asombraron-muy bien este vitral mide 5m de largo por 3 de ancho, como podemos apreciar en el vitral, aparece la hermosa reina de las hadas Titania de pie-mientras el subastador hablaba la gente se impresionaba más con el hermoso vitral, estaba hecho, con vidrios rojos, amarillos, naranjas y con toques de café y dorado era una verdadera preciosura- sentada delante de ella está su hija la princesas de Tantalia, sosteniendo un hermoso ramo de flores, y alrededor de las mismas algunas hadas, esta hermosa obra de arte fue mandada hacer exclusivamente, para el dueño del castillo, la cual estaba en la aviación del mismo, y fue hecha por la señorita Sora Arteaga….-el subastador siguió ablando

-oí Sora ¿es vitral lo hicisteis tú?- pregunto Scarlet

-claro yo lo hice, por eso te dije que te parecías a la verdadera Titania-

y como no se iba aparecer a la auténtica, ambas eran altas, de cabellera roja como el cielo del atardecer y una sonrisa tan majestuosa como la de cualquier reina  
>Cuando el subastador termino de hablar no se hiso esperar la primera puja<p>

-10,000 joyas-

-15,000 joyas-

-23,000 joyas-

-35,000 joyas-

mientras seguía la puja, de entre la gente salía una hermosa rubia de ojos marrones como el chocolate amargo, que corría, al lado de un gato alado, asía las dos mujeres que le sonreían

-Sora-san ¿de verdad es tuyo el vitral?-

-hi, Lucy-chan-

-guao, es muy hermoso, ¿Sora me harías uno con un pescado?-

-claro Happy-

-oi-grito Natsu, junto a Gray-dice el alcalde que ya nos vayamos preparando-

-enseguida vamos-hablo una rubia

mientras caminaban asía tras del escenario Erza no se aguanta las ganas y pregunta –oi Sora ¿y cómo fue que te pidieron hacer el vitral?-

-la vedad fue cuestión de suerte-

-¿entonces fue un concurso?-

-no, durante un tiempo yo fui encerrada en una de las torres del palacio, por intentar escapar, y golpear a Sebastián-rio al recordar aquello-gracias a que me ice amiga de uno de los guardias, logre que me trajeran algunas cosas entre ellas unas acuarelas y una hoja, pero eso no me salvaba de la tortura-bufo

-entonces por eso quedaste así -Erza observaba la silla de ruedas

-no-Sora observo su regazo con tristeza y nostalgia-ellos no me arrebataron mis piernas, yo las di con gusto por el bien de un niño-

-¿a qué te refieres?-

-ayude escapara a un niño hace algún tiempo, pero durante el trayecto destruí mis piernas, el vitral que están subastando no es exactamente el que yo pinte, tuve que cambiarlo-señalo al ramo de flores-aquel ramo era un niño, el niño que ayude a escapar, pero tuve que cambiarlo, para que fuera apropiado para el amo-

-así que esa no es tu verdadera obra-

-no, a decir verdad no la quería cambiar, pero si no lo así, de seguro terminado mi sentencia me matarían, al no ser útil, por mis piernas, hacer eso era un seguro para que saliendo de la torre no me mataran-

_CONTINUARA_

**SIG. CAPITULO: **_**HADAS**_  
><strong>EN ESTE CAP. SE RETOMARA DONDE ME QUEDE EN EL CAPITULO 3<strong>


	6. HADAS

**EN CAPÍTULOS ANTERIORES**

**…"**-lo lamento, perdóneme-comenzó a llorar-no sirvo de nada, perdón, lo siento, lo siento, no poder llevarte a tu casa, lo siento, de verdad lo siento, al parecer, te voy a dejar solo, en este lugar, perdón perdón-se sorbió la nariz- seguramente moriré por desangrado, pero rezo, rezo porque alguien te encuentre y no tengas que morir solo en este lugar, eres, tan solo un bebe no podrías sobrevivir-hizo una pausa y jadeante reunió todas sus fuerza para gritar-¡PORFABOR ALGUIEN AYÚDENME!- después de ello serró simplemente sus ojos para sumirse en un sueño eterno.

Tú comenzaste a llorar, pero al parecer alguien escucho la petición de tu cuidadora por que una persona apareció ante ti tomándote en brazos."

**HADAS******

Cuando llegaron atrás del escenario, se encontraron con el alcalde

-muy bien, ahora me gustaría que buscaran una buena posición para destruir el castillo, dentro de poco acabara la subas y se dará el discurso así que deben alistarse-aclaro Oscar

-de acuerdo no abra problema-hablo la pelirroja-muy bien iremos por dentro para comenzar la demolición será más efectivo así-

-de acuerdo- comento Lucy

-ok, si será así entonces pienso que sería mejor cerrar las puertas ¿ustedes que creen?-hablo el rubio con su mano en la barbilla

-sí creo que estaría bien así-menciono el alquimista de hielo

-muy bien entonces entren al castillo y enviare a unos hombres a cerrar la puertas de inmediato-

-haya vamos-grito un come fuego-vamos Happy a que yo gano-

mientras Natsu y Happy corrían, Gray y Lucy los seguían caminado

suspiro-no corran- rito Scarlet-¿tú que harás Sora?-

-mmm…creo que me quedare aquí a disfrutar de la función-

-ok, entonces nos vemos en el festival- se despidió la maga y se fue caminando

**POV. SORA**

Al parecer has encontrado, a gente muy interesante durante tu camino, Natsu, me impresiona que conocieras a una persona que es casi idéntica a la reina de las hadas, se le parece demasiado a la que consistes aquel día…

**FLASHBAK**

La persona que te tomo en brazos era hermosa, una mujer de unos 25-27 años de edad, ojos azules como el cielo y cabello rizado color miel largo hasta los pies, con un vestido malva largo que llegaba hasta el césped, pero aun así dejaba ver sus pies desnudo -pobre bebe, ¿qué fue lo que sucedió?- al ori su vos tan melodiosa como la de un canario te sentiste cómodo y tan reconfortado

-princesa, no deberíamos estar aquí-hablo una pequeña vos de un pequeño ser, un hada que estaba volando por encima del hombro de la princesas, era pequeña de unos 15 cm de largo, con orejas en punta, y unas halas que parecían ser echas de la seda más fina

-mira, Useto, no crees que es la cosa más hermosa que han visto tus ojos- te levanto en el aire para admirarte la doncella

-sí, si princesa, pero debemos irnos, no fue correcto venir a este lugar, mire aquella humana, está muerta, debemos irnos antes de que alguien nos vea-se mordía las uñas preocupada la pequeña hado lo que ocasiono que rieras

-o, ves le agradas-

-si lo que diga, pero vámonos, no es correcto estar aquí además si se entera su madre nos matar a ambas-

-hay no seas tan melodramática, no creo que mi madre se dé cuenta que salimos, además estamos en medio del bosque no creo que nadie nos encuentre-se agacho para observar a la pobre mujer que avía desfallecido en el suelo-esto no es bueno, no la podemos dejar así-asiendo un movimiento con su mano libre, izo florecer, rosas blancas que cubrieran el cuerpo de Mirian

-muy bien si ya todo está listo deje al niño donde lo encontró y vámonos de aquí-

-ni pensarlo-hablo indignada y te miro con la ternura que solo una madre le puede dar a su hijo-no dejare a este niño aquí en la mitad del bosque, no sobreviviría, lo llevare con migo- se levantó con toda la seguridad del mundo

-¡que!-grito el hada-pero los humanos están prohibidos en el mundo de las hadas, no lo puede llevar-

-sí, sí puedo- hablo con terquedad

-pero, princesa, princesita, princesas Tantalia ¿ya lo considero bien?-

-si ya lo considere bien, y me llevare, este niño a casa- te miro con decisión y hablo-hola bebe yo voy a ser tu nueva mamá- y te dio un beso estilo esquimal, tú estabas encantado con aquella mujer y ella se avía enamorado perdidamente de ti

-pero princesa que dirá su madre, cuando se entere de ello-

-ella no se enterara- volteo a ver al hada con seriedad- porque tú ¿no dirás nada de acuerdo?- sonriendo

la pobre hada solo pudo suspira y la princesas sonrió por su victoria, con un silbido, hiso que un arbolo se retorciera formando un portal en medio de este, por el que pasaron ambas hadas contigo en los brazos de Tantalia, al cruzar por el portal se encontraron en un pabellón, dentro de un gran jardín, lleno de flores de todo tipo y todo color

-bienvenido a tu nuevo hogar …-se quedó unos momentos pensativa-¿Cómo es que te llamas?-

un gota resbalo por la cabeza de Useto-uff…puede ser que su nombre este bordado en alguna de sus prendas-

entonces la princesa comenzó a chequearte todo de pies a cabeza, hasta que lo encontró bordado a un lado de tu cobija

-Neithan- te comenzó a hacer cosquillas-así que ese es tu nombre bebe, si ese es un lindo bebe-

-princesa, sería mejor irnos, antes de que alguien vea al pequeño-

-tienes razón, iré a mis aposentos-te cargo-a y una cosa más, por favor investiga todo lo que necesita un niño humano y llévalo a mi cuarto, a y que nadie te descubra-

-no se preocupe princesa, yo me encargo- y se fue volando la pequeña hada

**/..|/..|/..|**

**YA EN LA HABITACIÓN DE LA PRINCESA**

Tú estabas acostado en la cama de la princesa, jugando con ella, cuando entra por la ventana Useto, con un montón de maletas

-que bien ya estás aquí- la princesa se para ayudarla con la pesada carga-¿te aseguraste que nadie te viera?-

-por supuesto, además de eso traje todo lo que necesitara para cuidar del niño-

-perfecto- sonrió-porque creo que alguien se izó del baño-

-entonces aquí tengo, pañales de tela, ropa, unas cremas y una tina de baño- decía todo eso mientras sacaba cada una de las cosas de la maleta y Tantalia la miraba con un gota en su cien por todo lo que avía traído

**-**un momento ¿de dónde sacaste todo esto?-

-a bueno después de investigar un poco en la biblioteca donde tenemos la sección de humanos, fui a su mundo, y no creo que se den cuenta que una o dos cosas desaparecieron de sus tiendas-****

-¿fuiste a una de sus ciudades?-

-sí me costó mucho llegar hasta ese lugar, pero no le diga a la reina, además no tenemos nada de esto en el mundo de las hadas ya que aquí no existen los bebes-

-uy, te adoro, te adoro, te adoro, gracias- decía la princesa mientras abrazaba a Useto

-por usted lo que sea-

-buuuua, buuuuuaaaaaaa-

Al escucharte llorar rápidamente Tantalia te toma en brazos e intenta calmarte

-mmm…talves tiene hambre-

-trajiste su comida-

-si espéreme un minuto creo que esta por aquí- hablo el hada buscando entre las maletas

TOC, TOC

se escuchó que llamaban a la puerta

-no llores bebe, ya no sigas o nos van a descubrir- te dejo sobre la cama mientras se acercaba a ayudar a Useto-rápido, rápido

-Tantalia abre enseguida-

-enseguida voy-

-hay no es su madre, deberá abrir-

-cállate y sigue buscando-

-buuuuua, buuuuua-

-¿Qué es eso?, Tantalia abre enseguida-

-es….es solo….Useto, madre-

- lo encontré-dijo el hada levantando el biberón

-rápido dáselo al niño en lo que distraigo a mi madre-

mientras Tantalia iba a la puerta Useto volaba así a ti para darte el biberón, cuando por fin te lo dio, la princesa abrió la puerta, dejando ver a una Hermosa mujer, alta, blanca, de cabello pelirrojo con una corona echa de enredaderas de ramas de oro, vestida con un hermoso vestido blanco corte griego, en su mano derecha un cetro largo de oro y en la punta del mismo un gran rubí del tamaño de una roca y a su lado dos hadas guardianas

-por dios Tantalia por que tanto alboroto-

-a madre no es nada solo, un juego ¿por cierto que haces aquí?- hablo nerviosa la princesa

- una de las hadas vio a Useto intentando traer a palacio unas cosas medio extrañas así que ¿ahora qué hiciste?-dijo la reina con severidad

-yo nada ¿qué te hace creer eso?-

-bueno para empezar, no fuiste a tu lección de la tarde, luego Useto trayendo objetos ilícitos a tu habitación y por último los extraños sonidos que vienen de ella-

-a eso-no es nada-

-entonces no te importara que entre a tu cuarto- al decir esto la reina se abre paso en la habitación

-no mamá puedo explicarlo- pero al entrar no había nada –uff-"no sé lo que hizo Useto per que bueno que lo hiso ¿Dónde se metieron" suspiro la oji azul –ya ves mami no hay nada-

Titania todavía no muy convencida de lo que dice su hija inspección la habitación con la mirada –bueno por esta vez te salvaste, de todos modos no quiero que faltes a tus lecciones-

-si mama- decía la muchacha mientras su madre salía del cuarto

-buuuuua buuuuuuuaaa- se escuchó el llanto proveniente del armario al fondo de la habitación, haciendo que Titania volteara y caminara hacia allí

-eto, mama no te ibas-decía la princesa mientras su madre caminaba asía el armario-no tienes que entrar ahí de seguro es Useto- hablaba cada vez más nerviosa mientras su madre se acercaba, en el momento que Titania abrió la puerta del armario de Tantalia –no- expreso en un susurro la chica

Cuando Titania abrió la puerta te encontró a llorando al lado de aquella hada y su expresión no fue de molesta ni terror, se agacho hasta ti y te levanto en brazos sonriendo, para después dirigirse a las Hadas guardianas con seriedad-salgan de aquí- cosa que in mediatamente obedecieron, mientras Titania volteaba a ver a su hija que tenía un semblante de seriedad- ahora ustedes dos me dirán que es lo que pasa aquí y porque hay un humano aquí-

la princesa se posiciono delante de su madre mientras ella se sentaba en la cama

-y bien cuéntame Tantalia-

la princesa respiro profundamente cerrando sus ojos y sacando todo el aire-yo estaba aburrida así que decidí ir al salón de los espejos aunque Useto me seguía insistiendo que era una mala idea, aun así fui, aparte que no que ría ir a la lección, ya allí comenzamos a escuchar una voz que venía de uno de los espejos que imploraba ayuda desesperadamente, así que decidí cruzar el espejo para ayudarla aunque Useto seguía diciendo que aquello estaba mal, la ignore, al atravesar el espejo nos encontramos en un bosque se veía que no avía nadie en kilómetros, excepto una mujer desfallecida en el piso y aquel bebe que llevas en tus brazos, no podía dejarlo ahí solo, pudo haber muerto, así que lo traje aquí aun si era contra las reglas de las hadas-

-bueno si es era el caso tan solo de vistes de haberme consultado y lo devolveríamos con sus familiares y nos evitamos de problemas-suspiro la reina-a aquí el problema es el ¿por qué deseabas ocultar a este niño en tu cuarto?-

la princesas cerro los puños y ojos como intentando tomar valor para no caer respirando profundamente, abriendo los ojos habla –madre por lo que tengo entendido y por lo que se nosotros los seres míticos debemos odiar a los humanos ya que hace mucho se llevó una guerra contra ellos provocando la extinción de muchos de nuestros aliados entre ellos los dragones y gigantes, por ello nos ocultamos de ellos, y aborreciéndolos desde las sombras, ya que ellos son seres destructivos, violentos, traicioneros y ruines, se supone que ellos son la peor escoria del planeta pero-pauso intentando tomar más valor, me lo imagino estar encarando a una reina tan magnifica de ser aterrador-viendo los espejos que conectan al mundo humano no todos son así, aunque hay personas horribles y crueles, también he podido ver más que eso en los humanos, también hay amor, honestidad y lealtad-sonrió con confianza

-¿y cuál es el punto a todo esto?-interrogo Titania

-mamá nosotras las hadas nacemos de flores durante la primavera y cuando lo asemos nacemos lo hacemos individualmente y al contrario de los humanos nosotros jamás pasamos por la edad de ser niños ni bebe, cuando nací tú me escogiste para ser la princesa que después ocuparía el título de reina y se me cambiaría el nombre a Titania, cuando tu murieras y yo tendría que elegir a la próxima princesa que llevara mi nombre, sin embargo… yo no quiero que sea así he visto como los humanos tienen a sus hijos, como las madres se lastiman para tener los al punto de sangrar y gritar de dolor-comenzó a llorar-siendo honesta la primera vez que me lo enseñaron y al ver aquello me dio mucho miedo, pero luego al ver a la madre con el niño en brazos sonriendo tan tiernamente como si nada malo hubiera pasado, me di cuenta que todo el dolor y esfuerzo que pasan vale la pena-se comienza a secar las lágrimas mientras Titania la mira con un poco de asombro-yo quiero eso, pero al ser un Hada no pudo-reuniendo todo el valor que le quedaba pronuncio con la seguridad de un guerrero a la hora de luchar-yo quiero que ese niño sea mi hijo-

Titania la vio con tristeza y se levantó y hablo firmemente-no se puede, las Hadas tenemos reglas y un orgullo inquebrantable por eso es que somos la única raza que salimos de la guerra sin ninguna baja, es porque somos guerreras-suspiro y te dedico una mirada-llevaremos al niño con su verdadera familia, Useto-

-SI MAJESTAD-

-ve al mundo de los humanos y busca cualquier relación que pueda haber con este niño ¿Cómo es que se llama?-

-su nombre es Neithan, su excelencia- hablo el hada

-y tu Tantalia-la chica volteo a verla con desilusión-cuida del niño-diciendo esto sonrió y entrego al niño en manos de la princesa 

_**CONTINUARA**_

**(..) (..) (..)**

**LA MERA VERDAD NO SAVIA COMO CORTAR ESTE CAP Y NO AVIA SUBIDO POR QUE ME FALTAVA INSPIRASION PARA ACAVARLO ALFIN AYER ME LLEGO Y LO ESCRIVI PERO NESE SITAVA DETENERME POR QUE SINO SERIA MUY LARGO ASI QUE LO CORTE AI**

**SIG CAP: **_**UN PRINCIPE Y UNA ESPERANZA**_


	7. UN PRINCIPE Y UNA ESPERANZA (parte 1)

**UN PRINCIPE Y UNA ESPERANZA**

La noticia de que un humano estaba en el mundo de las hadas no se hiso esperar en lo absoluto ya que muchas hadas acudieron a toda prisa a verte ya que muchas de ellas jamás avían visto de cerca de un humano y las más jóvenes ni siquiera avían podido tener un poco de interacción con ellos ya que dentro del mundo de las hadas tratar con los humanos era así por decirlo un tema tabú. Algunas de la hadas que te visitaban era simplemente para verte y otras traían regalos, pero no todas ellas compartían el sentimiento de curiosidad ya que la más antiguas te no te veían con mucho ánimo que digamos, pero eso no evito que te vieran porque aunque algunas guardaran rencor asía los humanos no se pudo evitar que se les derritiera el corazón al verte, algunas ni siquiera se acordaban de cómo eran los humanos avía pasado tanto tiempo desde que se avían alejado de ellos que hasta se avían olvidado que durante un tiempo vivieron en armonía.

Conforme el tiempo pasaba aún no se savia nada de tu origen y la hadas que trabajaban en el castillo se comenzaron a encariñar contigo, al igual que las que vivían en el reino, en aquel lugar nunca estabas solo siempre estabas al cuidado de alguna de ellas, todas te cuidaban como el tesoro más grande que pudieron haber obtenido, en especial Tantalia cada día que pasaba se convencía más de que ese era tu hogar y todas las hadas eran tu familia, ella no deseaba entregarte a tus verdaderos padres, rezaba porque Useto no encontrara nada de tu familia para que te pudieras que dar siempre a su lado.

Avían pasado alrededor de 7 meses y aun no savia nada de tus familiares, así que a la princesa se le ocurrió una de artimaña, con ayuda de unas 3 hadas más que trabajaban en palacio pensaba lograr el permiso de que te quedaras ahí.

Así que un día que se encontraban en el jardín tomando té con la reina decidieron comenzar con sus insinuaciones.

-oiga majestad- hablo un hada de 28cm de altura con ojos rojos y cabello verde, que servía el té, la reina la voltea a ver con curiosidad-¿no cree que Neithan-chan es la cosita más hermosa que hemos tenido jamás en el palacio?-

-Bresle, tiene razón majestad es la cosita más hermosa que a ávido en el castillo-esta vez hablo un hada de 9cm de altura de ojos morados y pelo naranja, que acomodaba los dulces y galletas, a lo que la reina solo sonrió comenzando a entender las insinuaciones de las hadas- no ha habido tanta vitalidad en el castillo desde que la princesa Tantalia llego-

-sí, si exacto, concuerdo con Gina- levanto el dedo ahora un hada de 2 metros de alto de cabellos blancos y ojos rosas, que tocaba el arpa para el entretenimiento de la reina

-¿ y con eso que me quieren decir?-rio divertida la reina, tomando la taza de té

-lo que quieren decir Bresle, Gina y Arami es que, no sería fantástico que Nat se quedara aquí con nosotras sería tan lindo ¿no crees?-esta vez hablo la princesa que se encontraba sentada delante de la reina contigo en brazos- además no hemos sabido nada de su origen así que no sería mala idea que se quedara con nosotros, además…pude que aquella mujer con quien lo encontré era su única familia-esto último lo dijo con un poco de tristeza

-la princesa tiene razón, su majestad- hablo Bresle dándole la razón a Tantalia-aparte si no encontramos a su familia…-

-sería bueno que se quedara con nosotros- termino Arami

La reina las miro divertidas y tomando un poco de te dijo- ya veremos-

Al decirlo las demás hadas se miraron entre si y sonrieron y fuero a abrazar a la reina, a lo que esta solo se pudo dejar querer. Ya era mucho que la reina hubiera dicho que lo pensaría esa era una buena señal, si bien las hadas no lograron de aceptar, mínimo pudieron hacer que lo pensara.

•◘○◙ ►◄↕‼**¶§▬↑↨↓→←∟↔▲▼ ¡"#$% =? **

Avía pasado tan solo 1 mes desde aquellas ves y la reina había mandado llamar a su hija a la sala del consejo, contigo, ella estaba preocupada por tu bienestar ya que si bien la mayor parte de la población de las hadas ya se avía encariñado contigo en ese momento había un pequeño grupo que no estaba de acuerdo con tu estadía en aquel mundo, y esas eran las hadas del consejo, ellas eran las más viejas de todas las hadas que avían vivido tanto como la guerra de las razas, como la guerra de los dragones contra los humanos, y tenían la idea de que todos los humanos eran iguales, desde tu llegada Natsu la reina avía tenido problemas para controlar al consejo. Una vez la princesa llego a la puerta que conectaba a la cámara del consejo, su madre la esperaba en la entrada.

-bien ya llegas- te miro y tú solo balbuceaste-bien lo has traído-

-se acaba de despertar ¿Qué es lo que pasa?-

-no te preocupes tu solo de ves estar presente con el niño, entremos-

Pero Tantalia la detuvo del brazo y con cierto nerviosismo confeso-¿Cómo que no me preocupe? si me mandas llamar de un momento a otro sin previo aviso a la sala del consejo, y dices que traiga al niño con migo. Te juro que si le hacen algo, esas viejas les cortó las alas-

Titania solo le dedico una mirada de compresión con diversión y le tomo la mano libre –no te preocupes y solo confía- dicho esto la princesa se tranquilizó-¿lista?- la chica solo asintió, y entraron al salón.

Al entrar pudieron visualizar una gran mesa de roble sólido, y al lado de ellas sentadas en los extremos 14 viejas hadas, el salón era oscuro y sin ventanas, solo era iluminado por velas colgadas en las paredes y unas en el centro de la mesa, caminaron hasta llegar al frente de la mesa Tantalia se iba sentar en la silla, pero la reina se lo impidió colocándole una mano en el brazo de su hija y moviendo la cabeza negativamente

-muy bien Tita-hablo una de las hadas reunidas-¿para qué nos has citado?-

La reina solo suspiro y hablo –quiero informarles que este niño será coronado como príncipe de las hadas y que se quedara a vivir con nosotros en el castillo-al decir esto las demás hadas soltaron la mandíbula y la princesa estaba de que no se lo creía, mientras Titania seguía en su posición firme con semblante serio mostrando su determinación

-tu, tu –hablo una hada saliendo del choc-no puedes hacer eso-

-tiene razón, no puedes hacer eso, el consejo no lo autoriza- hablo otra de las hadas

Y Tantalia solo pudo susurrar-mamá- mientras la veía con orgullo y admiración, porque aunque la reina parecía dura también se avía terminado enamorando de ti

-señoras yo no les vengo a pedir permiso, solo les vine a avisar, esto ya asido decidido, yo soy la reina y no necesito la autorización para hacer lo que yo quiera, además de que no me dejare controlar por un montón de viejas anticuadas-todas y cada una de las miembro del consejo la miro con rabia y odio sin decir nada-el niño ostentara el título de primer príncipe de las hadas caballero de las mismas primer hijo de la princesa Tantalia, ya que será el primer y posiblemente el único humano y barón que posea el privilegio de vivir entre nosotras, no le daré el derecho de poseer la corona ya que la vida de un humano están efímera como una llama, pero aparte de ello se le dará todos los privilegios y honores que cualquier princesa haya tenido al igual que una coronación digna, eso incluye que sea bañado en el ámbar del árbol Carovi-

Una de las hadas se levantó de golpe enfurecida-de eso nada Titania, podrás hacer cualquier blasfemia al reino incluso coronar a un humano como príncipe de las hadas, pero no puedes bañarlo en la sabia del árbol Carovi, eso si ya es el colmo, no lo ara, no lo permitiré, no puedes hacerlo-

-obsérvame- reto la Titania y salió de allí con Tantalia detrás de ella, mientras que se serraba la puerta se comenzaron a escuchar quejas por parte del consejo al igual que grito

Ambas caminaron rápido, hasta que poco apoco fueron desacelerando el paso, hasta quedar quietas y mirarse a la cara, entonces comenzaron a reí

-jajaja ¿les vistes sus caras?- hablo Titania

-jajaja si estaban muertas de enojo se me hace que les iba a dar un infarto- hablo divertida la princesa- por cierto- Titania dejo de reír para prestarle atención a su hija –gracias por todo- y sonríe dulcemente

-no hay de que- te toma de los brazos de la princesa, y te ve de tal manera que tú le das una sonrisa, una de esas que tanto te caracterizan- de todos modos yo siempre quise ser abuela, aparte que yo nunca he pensado que todos los humanos son iguales, ¿verdad bebe?- 

-¿enserio?, yo siempre pensé que te disgustaban los humanos, digo por todas las reglas de que no te acerque s a los humanos y más-

-la verdad, la que puso todas esa reglas fue mi madre, la antigua Titania- la chica miro extrañada a su madre-a mí nunca me agradaron, es más yo tenía un amigo humano, pero bueno- dijo subiendo los hombro

-a bueno es comprensible, que te sintiera intimidada ante tu madre por tener un ami…-clic-¡ ¿Qué tenías un amigo humano?!- hablo sorprendida la princesa

La reina rio-jaja ¿Qué? ¿Apoco nunca te avía contando?- la princesa solo negó con la cabeza todavía no se podía creer que su madre, la persona que imponía orden y era tan estricta, hubiera roto una de las reglas más importantes de las hadas-¿quieres que te cuente?-la princesa de nuevo solo movió la cabeza esta ves asintiendo-muy bien caminemos- y comenzaron a recorrer los amplios corredores de palacio

-y bien cuenta, cuenta- dijo la princesa por fin saliendo de su choc

La reina solo suspiro-muy bien, a ver por donde empiezo- se puso pensativa un rato-tú sabes que yo luche en la primera de las grandes guerras, la guerra de las razas-

-si claro tú eras una de las comandantes en el frente de batalla-

-bueno en esa etapa yo tenía, el título que tú tienes ahora, el de Tantalia la Doncella de las Hadas, claro que para mí la guerra fue muy cruel y dura tanto que, yo estaba comenzando a olvidar la época en la que todos vivíamos como iguales, nosotros los seres mágicos comenzamos a temerle a los humanos ya que ellos podían hacer cosas impresionantes, como matar dragones, trols, golems, incluso gigantes, sin magia, durante aquel tiempo todos tomaron sus bandos y ya no era seguro confiar en los humanos, incluso las criaturas que se aliaron a ellos durante la guerra, les dieron la espalda al poco tiempo de comenzar esta- la princesa la miraba expectante- bueno de todos modos,, una vez tuve que hacer una misión de espionaje, la cual por desgracia fallo, éramos 6 hadas en total, nos tendieron una emboscada peleamos como nunca pero, nos superaban en número, al final tuvimos que escapar y nos separamos, yo logre llegar a una aldea humana y me oculte en un granero, estaba herida aun así, sanaba rápido pero no tanto como deseaba, a la mañana siguiente ya estaba bien, pero me encontré con un niño humano que me miraba expectante, intente tomar mi espada, pero no la tenía me asuste pensé que iba a morir en aquel instante, pero el niño solo se acercó y me dejo un plato con pan y un agua, yo lo mire expectante, el sol me sonrió, le faltaban algunos dientes-comento divertida-pero él no me hizo nado solo me quedo mirando y espero a que tomara el pan y agua, cuando por fin mordí aquel pan el me dijo "menos mal que lo comiste, estaba preocupado, como no savia que comían las hadas, no savia que darte, me llamo Mauro y ¿tu?" no le respondí, de pronto se escucharon ruidos y alguien entro al granero eran guardias, Mauro solo salió y los saludo como si nada, el guardia le pregunto si avía visto a unas hadas que avían escapado anoche del bosque, estaba segura que él me entregaría, pero el solo dijo-una mirada de nostalgia se logró ver en Titania- "no, no he visto nada, por aquí" no podía creer que aquel niño haya mentido por alguien que ni siquiera conocía y la cual se supone que era su enemiga, los guardias le creyeron y se fueron al igual que yo, hui de ahí, volví, a casa, pensando que no todos los humanos eran iguales, pero a mi llegada me informaron que mis demás compañeras avían podido regresar, sin embargo, a dos de ellas les avían cortado la alas, cuando despertaron y lo sintieron, comenzaron a gritar y a llorar no avía nada que las parara, volví a la realidad, de que los humanos eran seres insensibles-

-que dolor yo no me imagino vivir, sin mis alas debió ser terrible-

-lo fue, no volví a ver a ese niño hasta años más tarde, durante una cruzada, cuando estaba en medio de la batalla, me encontré con él, aunque no pude reconocerlo inmediatamente, es más intentaba asesinarlo, pero el solo estaba a la defensiva, al final me grito su nombre y me detuve, al hacerlo el me saco arrastrando del lugar, y me entrego mi espada, el simplemente me dijo que la otra vez me avía ido sin ella y me estuvo buscando para devolvérmela, me quede anonadada y el solo sonrió, lo observe bien, ya era mayor un adolecente, de cabellos negros, ojos grises y una muy linda sonrisa-

-mama, te guuusta-

-la verdad si le llegue a tener un gran afecto y el a mí, no lo niego, pero nunca se lo dije, aunque posiblemente él ya lo savia-

-¿Por qué?-

-porque era un humano, los humanos no viven mucho a comparación nuestra, fue mejor así- dijo tristemente

-¿pero porque? Eso estuvo mal, si los dos se querían porque no se lo dijeron, pudieron estar juntos-

-lo sé, pero fue para que ninguno de los dos sufriera, ¿quieres seguir el relato o no?-

-hay, ok sigue- dijo con desilusión

-ok, después de examinaron él se dispuso a irse, fue cuando me enoje y le grite, le dije que como diablos me dejaba así con esa expresión y sin decir nada, y aparte que porque solo me devuelto mi espada, lo acuse de ser un anormal, y el sol rio y dijo "es que no veo la necesidad de decir algo, aparte ya hice lo que quería hacer que era devolverte tu espada, no tengo nada más que hacer aquí" no sé porque pero eso me indigno, demasiado y solo dije que él era un soldado, y no debería ayudarme no entendía porque me avía regresado la espada, el me miro extrañado, y luego volteo a ver a la batalla que estaba en proceso "te equivocas yo no soy un soldado, solo vine aquí para devolverte la espada" lo dijo con un tono tan inocente que me dieron ganas de arcarlo, le conteste que eso no era posible que una persona normal, no podía venir a una guerra y arriesgar su vida, solo para devolverle a alguien algo que perdió hace tanto tiempo, aparte que ni siquiera me conocía y era su enemigo, el muy idiota solo me ignoro y se fue, yo era la princesa de las hadas no iba a dejar que me dejaran ahí parada con la palabra en la boca lo seguí, y le pedí que me hoy era lo bombardeo con un buen de preguntas, el sol me dijo "si de verdad quieres saber ven a verme donde me consistes a la noche así no se enojaran con ninguno de los dos y te responderé" se alejó corriendo y solo grito "adiós" yo me quede parada ahí con la boca abierta y un leve sonrojo en mis mejillas-

_CONTINUARA…_

**OKI ACAVADO POR AHORA SE ME ISO MUY LARGO Y NO ME AGRADO ASI QUE SERAN 2 PARTES ASI QUE **  
><strong>PROXIMO CAPPITULO: <strong>_**UN PRINCIPE Y UNA ESPERANZA PARTE 2**_  
><strong>COMO ADELANTO <strong>

**SE SEGUIRA ABLANDO DE LA INTERACCION DE TITANIA**  
><strong>CON LOS HUMANOS<strong>  
><strong>Y SE REVELARA EL EGOISMO DE LAS HADAS<strong>

**APARTEDE ESO ODIO A HIRO MASHIMA LO QUIERO AORCAR POR LO DEL CAP 416, POR QUE AHORA VOY A TENER QUE VER LA FORMA DE INCLUIRLO EN MI YA MUY ELAVORADA HISTORIA QUE PENSAVA HACER SOBRE FAIRY TAIL, NOTANTO POR LA HISTORIA ESO YA LO ADAPTE Y LO DE LA MUERTE DE INGLEE Y LO DE QUE PORFIN CONFIRMARON QUE NATSU ES END, ESO LO SACARE EN UN TOW-SHOR TERMINADO ESTA HISTORIA QUE SERA COMO UN ANEXO O OVA, SI NO QUE AHORIATA ME ESTA DOLIENDO POR QUE TENGO QUE VER COMO ACOMODO TODOS LOS SUCSO EN LA LINEA DEL TIEMPO, Y ME ESTOY QUEBRANDO LA CAVESA**

**BUENO YA ESO ES TODO LO QUE QUERIA DECIR Y BAY AMOR Y PAZ**


	8. UN PRÍNCIPE Y UNA ESPERANZA ( parte 2)

**EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR**

"si de verdad quieres saber ven a verme donde me consistes a la noche así no se enojaran con ninguno de los dos y te responderé" se alejó corriendo y solo grito "adiós" yo me quede parada ahí con la boca abierta y un leve sonrojo en mis mejillas-

**UN PRÍNCIPE Y UNA ESPERANZA**  
><strong>(parte 2)<strong>

-Él era un idiota lo savia no debía involucrarme con él, pero aun así en la noche fui al granero, cuando llegue él ya me estaba esperando leyendo un libro, recargado en una de las paredes, cuando se dio cuenta de mi presencia, dejo el libro a un lado y me dijo "muy bien ahora si pregunta lo que quieras", no sé porque pero no me salía ninguna palabra de la boca, él se dio cuenta y simplemente me sonrió diciendo "mmm ¿qué tal si empezamos de nuevo?... mucho gusto mi nombre es Mauro ¿y el tuyo?" de alguna manera el me inspiraba confianza a pesar de ser un humano, le dije mi nombre, es fue el comienzo de una gran amistad, él era una persona, tranquila y dulce, conforme al paso del tiempo nos fuimos conociendo más, el me explico que su padre avía muerto durante la guerra a manos de un gigante, hijo del gigante al que mato, él nunca pensó en vengarse, odiaba la guerra no creía en ella, pero también sabía que era necesaria ya que al parecer era la única manera de entenderse unos a otros, paso el tiempo, y nuestra amistad se fue fortaleciendo, yo lo visitaba cada vez que podía, pero conforme el tiempo avanzaba me di cuenta de una gran realidad, él y yo no éramos iguales, lo pude ver y observar en cada una de sus distintas facetas y me di cuenta que él no era estable, que los humanos no eran estables, y que su tiempo era como una chispa, que se apagaba y encendía tan rápido como nada, la última vez que lo vi lo acepte, en ese entonces, él ya tenía 65 años estaba casado, tenía hijos, y nietos, ya no era la misma cara que había visto tanto tiempo atrás, ahora era más pálido, su cabello era blanco y tenía una vista cansada, los humanos a comparación nuestra no viven mucho, él lo sabía por eso esa última noche en el granero después de hablar casi todo el rato se despidió de la manera más atenta posible y me explico con cuidado lo que iba pasar, ya que yo nunca en mi vida avía sufrido la muerte de un ser cercano jamás lo sentí eso que él me dijo esa noche "Tantalia, quiero que me prestes mucha atención a lo que te voy a decir, la próxima vez que vengas a visitarme, yo ya no estaré esperándote en el granero, estaré en otro sitio, un poco alejado de aquí, estaré en un lugar un poco alejado del pueblo, donde hay muchas rocas, con diferentes nombres escritos arriba de ellas, debes buscar el mío y ahí estaré yo esperándote para que me sigas contando todas tus aventuras, claro que yo solo podre escuchar, no hablare" puede que allá echo la pregunta más tonta del mundo en ese momento, para sus oídos, le pregunte si estaba enfermo, el negó y luego pensó "posiblemente" dijo, me asuste un poco y le ofrecí toda mi ayuda para encontrar la cura el solo rio, y comento "no tienes que preocuparte, pronto estaré bien" sonrió y me tranquilice, "pero, debes entender una cosa, cuando me veas, posiblemente, sientas, desesperación y tristeza, bueno al menos es quiero pensar" sonrió amargamente "es normal que vayas a sentir aquello, pero debes de recordar, que siempre estaré contigo y seguiremos siendo amigos pase lo que pase" después de decir eso él se retiró, pero por alguna razón en ese momento me sentí mal, y extraña, no quería que se fuera, sentía que debía permanecer con el pasara lo que pasara, tiempo después regrese, y como el avía previsto, tuve que ir a buscarlo, a aquel lugar, cuando lo encontré, solo llore, me importo un comino, que me escuchara la gente, del pueblo, me sentía tan triste, vulnerable, e incapaz, quería tenerlo enfrente de mi con sus sonrisa estúpida, para darle un golpe luego abrazarlo, fue una experiencia horrible, la primera que tuve, en ese momento, fue cuando aprendía a llorar, él estaba muerto-dijo amargamente Titania, y voltee a ver a su hija, que estaba un mirándola, dolida y algo extrañada-si así los humanos, rinden honor a sus muertos, enterrándolos, bajo tierra, para poder ir a visitarlos, creo que por eso fue que no entendí cuando me lo explico, ya que las hadas, al morir, nos convertimos en una flor, para dar paso a otra vida, pero aun asid dolió mucho, pero, al menos, me preparo, para, lo que vendría más tarde, desde ese monto vi la guerra con otros ojos y me di cuenta de muchas verdades, paso el tiempo, la guerra acabo dejando como vencedores a los humanos, y con la extinción de muchas especies, otras como en nuestro caso se ocultaron saliendo de las sucias garras de aquellos seres, mi madre murió y yo ascendí al trono, fue entonces cuando volví a visitar a aquel que con gusto pude llamar amigo, le platique todo lo sucedido, me reí mucho y también llore, tenía tanto que desahogar, no lo había visitado desde aquella noche, cuando acabe de hablar, fue cuando entendí, que los humanos, son las criaturas más débiles entre todas y por lo mismo las más fuertes, ya que ellos no se pueden confiar de nada, y por ello busca la forma de luchar y salir adelante para subsistir, aparte que son increíblemente raros ya que ninguno es igual al otro, aun en día me asombro de lo crueles y bondadosos que pueden llegar a ser, son capases de lograr, grandes cosas, de crear, imaginar y descubrir, pero también de destruir, y entendí que la razón de que nosotros que somos criaturas, más poderosa, e inteligentes que ellos, les tememos, es porque ellos tienen la única capacidad, que ninguna otra raza posee y es la de destruir todo a su paso sin importar que-

-¿entonces esa es la razón por la que dejaste que el pequeño Neithan se quedara?-dijo la princesa mirándote, acurrucarte para dormir dulcemente en los brazos de la reina de las hadas

-si, por ello, y por otra razón-

-¿he cuál?-

-porque en este mundo estará más seguro, y podrá seguir adelante-

-¿ha de que hablas? ¿Hay algo mal con Nath?-

-no te preocupes, el estará bien mientras se mantenga a en nuestro lado-sonrió la reina-pero bueno hay que llevar a este niño a la cama porque ya se está durmiendo-

•◘○◙ ►◄↕‼**¶§▬↑↨↓→←∟↔▲▼ ¡"#$% =? **

**UN MES DESPUÉS (Natsu 9 meses de edad)**  
><strong>BIBLIOTECA DE PALACIO, EN EL REINO DE LAS HADAS<strong>

Estabas acostado sobre una colcha el piso de la biblioteca, a unos 12 metros de la chimenea que estaba encendida, mientras Tantalia, estaba sentada a tu lado contándote un cuento, la reina se encontraba en una silla leyendo, era de noche y afuera estaba nevando, (la reina, y la princesa se encuentran cansadas, una por estar planificando tu coronación y la otra por cuidarte, todo el día, sin descansos, ya que desde pequeño eras un niño imperativo), cuando de repente entra a toda prisa una pequeña hada de unos 15 cm de largo con un papel enrollado en las manos, entra a la habitación

-majestad, noticias-

-¿qué sucede Useto? ¿Qué ha sucedido?-

El hada se apura entregarle el papel que llevaba consigo, a la reina, mientras ella lo desenrollaba, para leerlo, Useto hablaba

-¿Qué le parece? ¿Son buenas noticias no?- decía el hada feliz, pero en el rosto de Titania solo se podía ver horror

La princesa se acerca y le quita el papel de las manos a su madre al, leerlo, lo suelta rápidamente dejándolo caer en el suelo, y llevándose sus manos a la boca, comenzando a llorar

Useto rápidamente recoge el papel, y viendo la reacción de sus majestades, menciona confundida – ¿Qué paso? Pensé que les iba a alegrar saber que encontré a la familia del chico, y que lo están buscando, han puesto este anuncio por todas partes en Arian y en los gremios del norte de Fiore -

Titania saliendo del chok dice con miedo – ¿alguien más aparte de nosotras tres sabe esto?-

La pequeña hada niega con la cabeza y dice tragando saliva por la garganta –no cuando me entere vine tan rápido como pude, ustedes son las primeras en entrarse-

-bien- Titania le arrebata de las manos el papel con rudeza y lo mete entre las páginas del libro que estaba leyendo para, luego, aventarlo a las llamas de la chimenea, y que se consumiera-escúchame bien Useto, nadie aparte de nosotras, puede enterarse de eso ¿ok?- el hada temerosa solo asintió

-pero, mamá, esto no está bien deberíamos…-

-nadad de eso-interrumpió Titania enojada-escúchenme bien nada de lo que paso aquí saldrá a la luz Nath se quedara con nosotras y punto final-ambas asintieron-muy bien, Useto-llamo con fiereza-quiero que envíes un decreto, en el donde, se prohíba que de ahora en adelante y para siempre, mencionar algo de los humanos a Neithan, él nunca debe de saber de dónde vino-

-si su majestad- dijo el hada y salió volando como rallo de la habitación, seguida por detrás por Titania

Cuando ambas se fueron, la princesa, se apuró, a sacar el libro de las llamas, para intentar recupera aquel papel, tan importante, y aunque se había quemado un poco de las orillas, la mayor parte de, el seguía intacto, lo observo, te lo enseño, y suspiro

-al parecer tienes, familia, y te están buscando, eres muy importante para ellos, tan solo mira este cartel de búsqueda, cuánto dinero piden por ti, eres muy importante, para ellos-los ojos de la princesa comienzan a cristalizarse-mira te voy a leer lo que dice "SE BUSCA NEITHAN CONDE CABALLERO DE LA ESTRELLA DE OBSIDIANA" y ponen una foto tuya, al lado de lo que parece ser tu familia-comienzan a escaparse lágrimas de los ojos a Tantalia-"DESCRIPCIÓN, NIÑO, DE CABELLOS ROSAS, OJOS JADE, DE EDAD DE 9 MESES, SI SABE ALGO POR FAVOR COMUNICARSE CON LA FAMILIA CONDE CABALLERO DE LA ESTRELLA DE OBSIDIANA EN EL ESTE DE ARIAN, LA RECOMPENSA ES MAS DE 100,000,000,000,000, JOYAS POR CUALQUIER INFORMACIÓN RELACIONADA CON EL INDIVIDUO"- Tantalia no lo soporto más y comenzó a llorar-perdóname-te cargo y se sorbió la nariz- perdóname por lo que voy a hacer esto es lo peor que he hecho en mi vida, pero no me pienso arrepentir de ello- te miro con ilusión- espero que algún día lo comprendas, pero no puedo, no quiero vivir sin ti a mi lado no me lo imagino, así que por favor perdona mi egoísmo y quédate aquí con migo, no soportaría vivir un día sin ti a mi lado- tu comenzaste a llora también por no entender lo que estaba pasando, Tantalia te miro – no te preocupes tu serás muy feliz aquí te lo prometo nuca te faltara nada, pero por si acaso- tomo la hoja y la escondió en el libro, que te leía de la princesa y el dragón, levantándose contigo en brazos mientras te calmaba dejo el libro en un estante poniéndole un hechizo, para que nadie más que ella lo pudiera sacar de ahí-sé que no siempre te podre tener a mi lado, así que esto es por si acaso algún día llegas a tener curiosidad, si eso llegara a pasar no te impediré saber la verdad-sonrió y tu dejaste de llorar-muy bien ¿qué te parece leer otro libro?- tomo uno- mira este se ve bueno.

•◘○◙ ►◄↕‼**¶§▬↑↨↓→←∟↔▲▼ ¡"#$% =? **

**CORONACIÓN (Natsu 1 año)**  
><strong>EN LO MÁS PROFUNDO DEL CASTILLO<strong>

Se encontraban en lo más recóndito del castillo donde crecía el árbol Carovi, la reina, los miembros del consejo (muy a su pesar) Useto, Tantalia y tú

-muy bien comencemos-hablo la reina-como es costumbre a la hora de coronar a una princesa, el niño será bañado en el ámbar del árbol Carovi, Tantalia, por favor, introdúcete junto con el Neithan dentro del ámbar y asegúrate de que cada parte de su cuerpo toque el ámbar-

Tantalia, camino contigo en brazos hasta las ramas, que se encontraban dentro de un lago, que contenía el ámbar de aquel árbol gigante, tú estabas desnudo y ella usaba un camisón blanco, se introdujeron de poco en poco, asistidos por Useto

La princesa comenzó a mojar cada parte de tu pequeño cuerpecito, mientras la reina comenzaba con el discurso rutinario – bañamos a este niño en tu ámbar Carovi- dirigiéndose al árbol-para que lo protejas de todo mal-el ámbar comenzó a brillar, y la reina se acercó al lago-Neithan, hijo de la quinta princesa de las hadas Tantalia, nieto de la cuarta reina de las hadas Titania, Carovi te ha aceptado, como un hijo suyo, al igual que como miembro de la realeza de las hadas, por ello te brindara protección, durante toda tu vida estés donde estés, su ámbar te ayudara a recuperarte rápidamente de cualquier herida- agachándose un poco la reina le susurra a la princesa –dale de beber, un poco del ámbar, eso ayudara, a que nunca se enferme y pueda llegar hasta su vejes sin ningún problema, ya que jamás se enfermara, mas esto no lo puede proteger de la muerte, en pocas palabras si alguien lo mata no podrá hacer nada- la princesa simplemente asintió, y con su mano te dio de beber un poco de ese néctar

Cuando termino el baño ambos salieron del lago, y te taparon con una pequeña sabana

-muy bien hemos acabado, Useto, Tantalia vallan a alistar al niño, para la coronación-hablo la reina y todos se retiraron del lugar

**EN LA SALA DEL TRONO**

Había cientos de hadas todas prostradas, en el trono, Tantalia sentada sobre él, y tu sentado en sus piernas, mientras la reina colocaba la corona sobre tu cabeza, echa a la medida de bronce, con rubíes y topacios, ahora usabas un hermoso traje rojo con bordados a mano de oro y Tantalia, portaba un vestido color durazno, con su corona

-les presento a NEITHAN PRIMER PRÍNCIPE DE LAS HADAS, CABALLERO DE LAS PRIMER HIJO DE LA QUINTA PRINCESA DE LAS DE LAS HADAS TANTALIA- hablo la reina, mientras Tantalia se levantaba contigo, para mostrarte, ante toda la corte, mientras esta aplaudía y gritaba bravo, caminaron hasta uno de los balcones del castillo donde afuera estaba todos los habitantes de aquel reino y Titania solo grito a los cuatro vientos-LES PRESENTO A SU PRÍNCIPE- no se hicieron esperar los aplausos y la euforia del lugar, tu no tenías idea de lo que sucedía, así que solo sonreíste, mientras Tantalia te alzaba para que todas las hadas te observaran. Fue un día memorable, y por un momento todo fue perfecto, no se imaginaron lo que pasaría después…

•◘○◙ ►◄↕‼**¶§▬↑↨↓→←∟↔▲▼ ¡"#$% =? **

**DOS MESES DESPUÉS DE LA CORONACIÓN**  
><strong>OFICINA DE TITANIA<strong>

Mientras Titania estaba sentada en su escritorio, revisando algunos asuntos del reino, Tantalia y Useto estaba al pendiente de ti que ya estabas intentando ponerte de pie, eran como eso de las 12 de la mañana, cuando, por una de las ventanas, entra una pequeña hada muy agitada

-majestad, un…un mensaje…importante…del puesto de vigía- decía el hada muy agitada

-tranquilízate Nocí y dime ¿qué pasa?-hablo la reina

-hay humanos dentro de las cuevas-**(N.T. el reino de las hadas estaba oculto dentro de una gran montaña helada, en el norte de Fiore, por donde se podía acceder por un laberinto de cuevas que conectaban al exterior, en donde solo las hadas sabían cómo entrar y salir, pero ya no eran muy utilizados, ya que tenían el salón de los espejos "portales" que llevaban a otros lugares y ellas poseían la magia para volver a su hogar)**

-no te preocupes ningún humano ha entrado y salido con vida de ese laberinto-dejando sus papeles de un lado-aparte si llegan a llegar hasta aquí, no los dejaremos marchar, al menos no con vida- sonrió maliciosamente-¿Cuántos son?-dijo retándole importancia

-aaa…unos 30-

-¿Qué tantos?-se sorprendió la reina, mientras la princesa escuchaba atentamente, junto a Useto

-si, al parecer son magos, creo que vinieron por una misión que se dio en el pueblo que se encuentra a las faldas de la montaña, porque han desaparecido todos aquellos que han entrado a las cuevas-

-¡MAGOS!-por primera vez se vio en la cara de Titania, un verdadero odio, y miedo-RÁPIDO, QUE TODAS LAS HADAS SE REÚNAN EN EL CASTILLO DE INMEDIATO-ordeno a una de las hadas guardias que se encontraba en la puerta-NOCI VE Y AVISA AL CONSEJO QUE LLEVAREMOS A CAVO EL HECHIZO DE CÚPULA, SI SON MAGOS, Y TODAVÍA NO SE HAN PERDIDO, DEBEN LLEVAR CONSIGO A UN MAGO DE RESTEO, ESTO ES MALO- las demás hadas presentes se quedaron observándola, cunado la Titania se dio cuenta grito-RÁPIDO VALLAN A HACER LO QUE LES DIJE, NO HAY TIEMPO-al decir esto, las demás hadas, a excepción de Useto, Tantalia y tu salieron volando a toda prisa

-mamá ¿Qué es lo que sucede?-hablo la princesa, mientras la reina buscaba algo en su escritorio

-son magos-dijo mientras seguía buscando-son las peores criaturas del universo, por culpa de ellos…perdimos la guerra, son lo peor-escupió, siguiendo buscando-lo encontré, vamos,-dijo saliendo del despacho, seguida por su hija, Useto y tu

Mientras caminaban la reina empezó a hablar- escúchame bien Tantalia, ve al salón de los espejos, junto a Nath, y salgan por uno de ellos-se detuvo y entrego a Tantalia una llave-una vez fuera, espera, dos días y vuelve, esto te ayudara a disolver el hechizo que voy a mandar, entendido-

-¿pero qué planeas hacer?- cuestiono la princesa

-no te preocupes, todo se resolverá, cuando vuelvas-los abrazo-los amo- y se fue volando, mientras la princesa observaba la llave

-Useto, ve por la cobija de Neithan, te veo en el salón-diciendo esto la pequeña hada voló para traer la cobija, mientras Tantalia iba a toda prisa hacia el salón de los espejos

**SALÓN DE LOS ESPEJOS**

Ya ahí, Tantalia esperaba ansiosamente a que llegara Useto con la cobija, al llegar, el hada entrego a la princesa, la misma cobija con la que te encontraron, y la princesa te envolvió en ella

-muy bien todo listo crucemos- cuando la princesa estaba dispuesta a irse noto que la pequeña hada no la seguía-¿Qué paso?-

-discúlpeme mi princesa, pero yo no la acompañare-dijo seriamente el hada

-¿pero por qué? No entiendo-

-yo e servido toda mi vida a usted y a la reina, mi deber es cuidar del castillo y ver que todos estén a salvo, por ello debo quedarme a ayudar, lo lamento-diciendo esto el hada se fue volando sin dejar decir ninguna palabra a la princesa.

Ella solo cruzo uno de los espejos, encontrándose en un bosque, izo florecer algunas flores de iris, y te acostó en medio de ellas –discúlpame- comenzó a derrama lagrimas-por mi egoísmo-te dio un beso en la frente-sé que está mal lo que voy a hacer, pero debo volver con los míos, yo soy una princesa y debo asumir mi responsabilidad estando al lado de la reina cuando haya problemas, aparte tu debes de estar con los humano-saco la llave que le avía dado la reina, y la convirtió en polvo, para luego incrustarlo en tu cuerpo-con esto ahora tú te conviertes en nuestra esperanza, vuelve un día y dazas el hechizo, se alejó de tu lado dejándote nuevamente solo y abrió el portal, para regresar al mundo de las hadas, pero se detuvo y sonrió al observar algo y dijo despidiéndose –te lo encargo por favor cuídalo- a la persona que avía observado todo lo ocurrido desde su llegada en completo silencio y atravesó el portal.

_CONTINUARA…_

**MUY BIEN AQUÍ ESTA LA SEGUNDA PARTE DE UN PRÍNCIPE Y UNA ESPERANZA ESPERO QUE LA HAYAN DISFRUTADO, DISCULPEN POR MIS FALTAS DE ORTOGRAFÍA Y EL **  
><strong>SIGUIENTE CAPITULO: <strong>_**VENDIDOS**_  
><strong>ADELANTO:<strong>

**NATSU CONOCE A SORA**

**LA VERDAD ESE CAPITULO NO SE QUE TAN LARGO SERA PERO ME IMAGINO QUE MAS QUE ESTE, Y RESPECTO A QUE DIJE QUE NADA MAS IBAN A SER 10 CAPÍTULOS ME RETRACTO, COMO SE VA PLASMANDO MI IMAGINACIÓN EN EL PAPEL VAN A HACER MAS, MAS UN TRE-SHORT QUE SALDRÁ ACABANDO LA HISTORIA DONDE RELACIONARE TODO LO DE LOS DRAGONES, E.N.D, Y ZEREF, **

**ESO ES TODO POR HOY HASTA LA PRÓXIMA**


End file.
